Heinrich Himmler
Heinrich Himmler, also known as Frederick Werther, was a Tremere of the eighth generation. He used to live in Berlin, where he is a member of the East German Council, but secretly worked for the Berlin Sabbat. Biography One of the most important persons within the Third Reich, Heinrich Himmler was appointed Chief of the German Police and Minister of Interiors, both supervising the SS and the Gestapo. For his high organizational skills, he was noted by prince Gustav Breidenstein who ghouled him in order to save his crumbling hold on Hitler and the Third Reich. When the war came to an end, Himmler was Embraced by a Tremere, who thought that the man would be a valuable asset to the Clan. Himmler, however, proved to be immune to the Blood Bond and fled, traveling the world in the search for occult secrets. During his travels, he met the Sabbat in New York and joined House Goratrix. He later returned to Berlin, helping the Brujah Dieter Kotlar in founding the Final Reich. The group sought to sow dissent among the Camarilla and weaken the present order enough to enable Himmler to ascend to princedom and secure Germany for the Sabbat. In the meantime, he kept the local packs under his thumb, installing himself in the eyes of the prince as the only one who could control them. As he was unbondable, the Mark of the Betrayer did not manifest on him, allowing him to claim the title of primogen in East Berlin in Gustav Breidenstein's court. Frederick Werther (one of Heinrich's aliases) disappeared from Berlin under mysterious circumstances after Breidenstein fell victim to the Blood Curse. After that, his right wing anarch gang left the city, presumably traveling east. Speculation As the [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] were destroyed in 1998, one might assume that Himmler perished along his peers. It is worth mentioning that not all of the Tremere antitribu were destroyed, however. A vampire named Nickolai was a survivor of the massacre of House Goratrix that took place in Mexico City. Some accounts claim that Valerius Maior also escaped Final Death that night. Trivia *For more information regarding the real historical character check: . Character Sheet |clan = [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]] |sire = Maxwell Ldescu |nature = Plotter |demeanor = Conformist |generation = 8th |embrace = 1945 CE |apparent age = 45 |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 5, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 |talents = Alertness 2, Athletics 3, Brawl 3, Dodge 2, Intimidation 5, Leadership 3, Subterfuge 4 |skills = Drive 3, Etiquette 3, Firearms 2, Melee 2, Performance (Acting) 3, Survival 3 |knowledges = Bureaucracy 2, Computer 3, Finance 2, Investigation 2, Law 3, Linguistics 3, Medicine 4, Occult 5, Politics 3 |disciplines = Auspex 4, Dominate 3, Presence 5, Thaumaturgy 5, Vicissitude 3 |thaumaturgical paths = Gifts of Morpheus 5, Spirit Manipulation 4, Movement of the Mind 3, Green Path 3, Lure of Flames 2, Path of Pain 1 |thaumaturgical rituals = Defense of the Sacred Haven; Principle Focus of Vitae Infusion, Recure of the Homeland, Summon Guardian Spirit; A Touch of Nightshade, Haunted House, Noncorporeal Passage, Ritual of Darkness, Ward versus Lupines |backgrounds = Allies 1, Herd 1, Mentor 4, Resources 3 |virtues = Conviction 5, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 |morality = Path of Death and the Soul 8 |willpower = 10 |merits/flaws = Unbondable }} References * Category:Tremere Category:Antitribu Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Historical character (WOD)